Just another day
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Everyday is boring, simple work. Single orders held throughout the building. Even the battlefield was simple. Although, today wasn't like any other day. Rated M for strong language and sexual themes.


Just another day..?

Summary: Everyday is boring, simple work. Single orders held throughout the building. Even the battlefield was simple. Although, today wasn't like any other day.

* * *

Riza yawned as she continued to look through files that the Colonel had asked her to look through. Today, however, he seemed more happy and impatient to get the day over with.

Breda and Havoc were having another complaining session. Even Fury was beginning to join in. When she finished the stack, she huffed and picked them gracefully up off her desk and plopped them onto Roy's instead.

" I finished the files. They hold little details from the Chimeras and have more about the Humonculi then anything."

Then, the Colonel gave her a very giddy smile.

" Thank you, Hawkeye. You're doing a great job today!"

Unsure of what was going on, she tempted herself to ask.

" Are you drunk again, sir?"

" Drunk? I haven't had a drink since last night. No, Hawkeye, I have a date tonight! I'm pretty excited."

She clenched her teeth together but managed a small smile.

" Good luck with that, sir. I hope you have a nice date."

Upon hearing Roy's outburst of joy, Havoc, Fury and Breda all rushed to his desk, pushing Riza from the front. Annoyed, she turned on her heel and walked out into the hallway to check on everything else.

Her boots clicked with each step she took down the hall.

" Another date. If he could just keep one and shut up, I would be fine!"

She sighed before realizing a panting noise was coming from behind her. She drew her gun and turned, pointing the gun at the noise. A whimper was heard as she missed the culprit.

" Oh, it's just you."

Black Hayate immediately stood and panted at her. Smiling, she brought her hand to his head and petted him before picking him up and bringing him to the room in which she fed him.

She put him down and gave him his food, walking out when she had accomplished that job. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was time for her break. She was happy to know that Sheska also had the same break time, so they could meet together and talk about what was going on at work.

* * *

Sheska had been fired before but, seeing how she had helped solve the mystery of how Maes Hughes had been killed, she was re-hired to make criminal records under the order of King Bradley himself. She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she thought of his name. She met in the small lounge down on the first floor of the building where Sheska was waiting.

After getting their food, they sat down and began discussing their days so far.

" Well, I've been writing criminal and forensic records for the files of each Homunculus. How is everything going on your end? Has everything been OK with you and Mustang?"

" The Colonel and I have only spoken a few times today. But, as far as I've heard, he has another date tonight."

" She must be something special to catch the eye of Roy Mustang."

" Yes, well, as far as I'm concerned, I want nothing to do with the man if he continues with this."

" But, Riza, face it, you and him have a special bond that can and will never be broken. Besides, don't you think it would be a little too obvious if you just started ignoring him for no reason?"

" I wouldn't ignore him. I just would not show any feelings towards him. I do not let my infatuation for him get in the way of my work. He is my superior and I respect him as so."

Sheska shrugged and sipped the coffee she had ordered. Riza sighed and did the same with her hot tea.

" I don't know, Sheska. Maybe chasing after this guy wasn't worth it."

" Uh, Riza, h-he-The C-he's!"

" Hm? What is it, Sheska?

" There you are, Hawkeye. I've been looking for you!"

Riza mentally cursed as she realized that the Colonel had his break only 2 minutes after hers. He laid his hand on her shoulder and put his other hand up to his mouth as he yawned.

" Those files you gave me...I've read through them. They are very interesting."

" What are you hinting at, sir?"

" Nothing. But, they gave us a bigger lead on the Philosopher's stone."

" I see. Are there anymore files I must read through before I leave?"

" None that I am aware of. You are free to leave when you are ready to. Oh, and you can take Black Hayate with you."

She chuckled as she remembered not closing the door completely. Obviously, this meant he had bothered the Colonel more than usual today.

" Yes, sir."

" Well, see you later. I've got a date! Bye, Sheska!"

With that, he walked out with his hand raised in a goodbye gesture. When she was confident he had left the room, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

" Ah, now I see what you mean."

" Yes, that is exactly what I was talking about."

" I wonder what he means by ' _see you later_' ?"

Riza shrugged and finished her tea.

" Some nights, he does drive over and spend the night with me when there is a lot of paperwork and files to be processed."

" Oh, well, maybe there are more files that you don't know about!"

" Yes, maybe."

They left the lounge and bid their farewells as they each went their separate ways. Riza walked down the alleyway to get to her house. Black Hayate must have been anxious to get home because he had zipped off in a flash.

* * *

When she reached her home, she saw Black Hayate sitting on the mat outside patiently. She unlocked and opened the door to allow him in. She closed and locked the door when she was inside as well. She put her coat on the rack and put her gun and its holster in her room. Then, continued on her way to take a shower.

When she finished, she wrapped a white towel lightly around herself as she stepped into her bedroom, changing into her black undershirt and some sweat pants.

She sat at the desk and continued out a report that the Colonel had ordered to be done by next week. But, she promised to have it in by tomorrow. She finished one sentence before there was a knock at her door, causing Black Hayate to bark once but stop when he remembered that she didn't like barking.

Riza lazily stretched and looked outside. It was barely dark yet and somebody was knocking at her door? She stood and walked outside her room and to the door, her bare feet making thumps against the floor. She looked through the peephole to see who was there. Surprised, she opened the door.

" Colonel? What are you doing here? You don't have any files.."

He was wearing some fancy clothing and he seemed happy to see her.

" I know. But, there is something I would like to ask you. Would you like to come to dinner with me? I need to discuss some of the files."

" But, we can do that he-"

" I would like to take you out to dinner, Hawkeye. It's nothing more than a simple business meeting. I won't take no for an answer. Simply because you don't have much of a choice!"

She shrugged. He was a superior rank to her. She really didnt have a choice in the first place. Especially if it was work related. And, let's face it, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

" Alright, sir. But, only on business. You may come in and I will get ready."

With that said, she let him inside and walked to her room. She decided to change into a black tank top and a small jacket to cover the straps. She wore her hair down and put on a pair of jeans and her black work boots. Once satisfied, she walked out of her room and made sure Black Hayate could care for himself while she was gone.

" All right, let's go."

He turned and looked at her from admiring the picture of her on the wall. Smiling, he nodded and headed out the door, letting her out first before getting to the car and opening the door for her before going to his side and getting in. Once she was in, she closed the door and put her seat belt on. Then, once he had put his on as well, he started up the car and they were off to the restaurant.

Inside, they were seated quickly and left to tend to their business. It wasn't a busy restaurant and it wasn't loud. It was a very romantic one, however.

" So, about the file for Fuhrer Bradley. What evidence does it hold?"

" Well, as far as I read through it, Fuhrer Bradley has killed a state alchemist as sacrifice for something. Though, I am unsure why he did it."

" I see. Anything else?"

" He had taken a Philosopher's stone and used it to his own advantage."

" He has one?"

" Yes, but I think it was a fraud. He smashed it with his cane earlier. Sheska had to clean it up."

" Very well."

While they continued the business dinner, they had gone off course and began talking about their personal lives and such. They even continued that conversation on the car ride back. And in her house. And in her bedroom. Until, finally, she realized Roy on her bed, looking quite comfortable. She never knew why the Colonel liked her bed so much.

He had his arms folded behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling, blurting out questions to her. She answered to most and then laughed at the rest. She finished her report in a matter of 15 minutes flat. Feeling content, she gently put it in the proper envelope and sealed it. She hadn't done too much in such an amount of time. Only about 20 sentences. But, she's done more.

She turned to give him the document but, saw that he had fallen asleep. Smiling, she stood and placed the document on the night stand, reaching over him to pull the covers up. But, she nearly snapped his wrist when he opened his eyes and grabbed her waist, tumbling on the bed with her until he was hovering above her, smirking.

" Colonel..."

" Listen, Riza, you know that the dinner we shared was not business at all. It was a fake topic. I just wanted to get into your personal life and, seeing as your single, make you mine. I never really cared about the files."

She blushed before closing her eyes in embarrassment.

" Sir, we should not be doing this. It is wrong. Somebody could interrupt or walk in on us and-"

Once again, she was silenced by him. Only this time, with his lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him with shock. Why was he acting so funny? When he broke the kiss, they stared at each other. His eyes were searching in her. As if he was looking for some sort of response.

" Sir, what is wrong? You've never acted this way towards me before."

" I can not help it, Riza. I tried to hold myself together for as long as I could but...I _need_ you."

Her blush darkened as his hand slid under her tank top. She gasped as his sneaky fingers made contact with her breast. Then, she put her hands on his back and clawed him harshly.

" This is wrong. Please, Colonel-"

" Riza..."

She looked him in the eyes and saw a bunch of emotions that didn't make sense to her at the moment. But, she saw two that made her heart skip a beat. Love and Lust. Loosening her grip on his shoulder blades, she looked away. Her arms began slipping down his back.

" We don't have to do this if you don't want to.."

With that said, he began to slowly remove his hand from her tank top.

" N-No, Colonel, wait!"

" What is it?"

He stopped moving his hand and settled it on her stomach.

" I never said we couldn't. I'm just...nervous is all."

Encouraged, his hand started moving back up to her breast.

" Well, relax. I have no intention of harming you."

He placed a passionate kiss on her lips that made her heart trip over itself to catch its rhythm. She slipped her arms hesitantly around his neck and moaned into the kiss when his hand once again reached her breast. She was breathless. Everything he was doing to her was incredible. She thrusted her hips up as his other hand found its way to the back of her tank top, unhooking her bra.

" C-Colonel..."

When he got the bra off, he took her tank top off and stared at the chest he had been curiously staring at for years. He smirked as he put one in his mouth, kneading the neglected one with his left hand. She gasped and arched her back, pressing her chest into his ministrations. She had never seen this side of him. He was usually all talk but this time, he was showing something new.

Removing his mouth from her breast, he kissed down her stomach before removing his hands from her body and pulling off his own clothes. He pulled off his tuxedo and tossed it to the floor carelessly. He then put himself to the task of continuing what he had started with the woman writhing with pleasure beneath him. He started at her neck where he laid a small kiss, kissing down her neck, through the valley of her breast and down her stomach once more. Hooking his finger to her belt loop, he stopped at the edge of her jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling them down. When they were at her ankles, she kicked them off and bit her lip as he stared at her.

He stared up at her eyes as he removed the last article of clothing she had on her, looking for any resentment or protest. Seeing none, he slid the article of clothing down her slim legs so she could kick them off too. Then, she was nude for the whole world to see. Except, without the extra eyes. Only his. He put his lips back on her stomach, finally reaching the region in which she ached for him to touch her.

He pressed his hands gently to each of her milky thighs, moving them gently and slowly, still leaving room for protest. Again, she allowed him to open her legs for his head to get to her hidden treasure. He stared at her eyes one last time before putting his tongue to work to toy with her flower. She gasped and moaned, thrusting her hips up to his face. He smirked and pushed her hips down, restraining them. She cried out when his tongue delved into her.

When she was about to reach her peak, he pushed a finger inside of her. She met her end abruptly and rode out her orgasm as her body shook from the intensity of it. Never had she experienced anything like this. Sure, her dates kissed her and all but she had never gone as far as she had with the Colonel tonight. When she got off of her high, she could feel Roy lapping at her, trying to catch all the juices. She shook her head. This was wrong.

" Colonel, I-I-"

" Riza, I want you to call my real name. We're not on a business meeting. Nothing professional."

_Bastard_. Frustrated she complied to his wishes.

" Roy, I don't think this should continue. What if Fuhrer Bradley finds out? He could capture me to lure you into death."

" If he takes you, I'll deal with it. I'd rather accept death than see you be hurt. It would kill me anyway."

She smiled and placed her hands in his hair, grabbing at it gently. Finally, he stuck his head back to her flower, wanting another round. She gasped, unconsciously spreading her legs wider for him, biting at her lip again. She could feel his smirk as he attacked her once more. However, when she came across that blissful edge again, he didn't send her over. He left her. Letting her body settle down.

" Roy, what-"

She silenced herself as he quickly attached his lips to her neck. She let out a quiet groan and realized him shifting around. When she looked to see what he was doing, she saw his pants go flying to the floor carelessly with the rest of their clothing. Then, the black slim shorts he wore in place of boxers went off to the floor with his pants. Now, they were both nude. She knew what was going to come next. Pain. And a lot of it.

He brought his head to her face, searching her eyes for any sign of protest again. He seemed more caring about how she felt rather than his own needs. And his 'need' was poking against her inner thigh. Smirking, she pulled his head down and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she stared at the Flame Alchemist. He would never want to hurt her. She knew that for sure now.

" Riza, are you sure?"

She swallowed and looked away from his eyes. She wasn't thinking about it. She was just bracing herself. She needed a minute to do so before her eyes wandered back to his and she nodded.

" Take me, Flame Alchemist."

With that seal of approval, he slowly began to push himself inside of her. Growling at the pain, she grabbed onto his forearms and dug her nails into where her hands laid.

" Is it too mu-"

" Do it fast, Roy. If you take it slow, I'm going to shoot you in the ass!"

Finding how she was irate with him at trying to be slow, he sighed and thrusted in hard, filling her to the hilt. He had ducked his head to her breasts as she let out a pained wail. Okay, she hadn't completely braced herself for that. The sudden intrusion causing her flower to squeeze his member. He could only pepper her with kisses on her chest, trying to ease the pain. He had caused her harm, after all.

" I'm sorry, Riza."

He pecked her on the lips before pulling out and thrusting back in. She moved her hands up to his back and sank her nails into his flesh. She knew it had to be done. But, _damn_, she could do so without it feeling like she was being torn apart. His member was big, she could feel it. But, she didn't want to think about it until the pain subsided.

His thrusts started speeding up gradually as the pain disappeared, only to have her clawing his back and writhing with pleasure. _This_ is what she wanted to feel. Not the pain she had before. She wanted this very feeling. The feeling of being connected with the man she loved. It was the best feeling in the world. Nobody could take him from her.

" Faster, Roy."

He complied. It was a very different stimulation then both were used to. The bed rocking back and forth with each thrust. The sound of skin smacking together. The heat from each body. Even the moans, groans and grunts coming from the couple. They both found it excellent.

Finally, their climaxes were coming and Roy was nearly slamming himself into the woman beneath him. After this unforgettable night, neither would leave each others side. They would stay by each other till the day they parted. Hell, they seemed like a married couple just by the thoughts she was having. She clawed his back desperately. She needed to meet her end. **Now**.

" Roy...!"

He thrusted one last time before emptying himself inside her. She had climaxed moments before him, but, it was still spectacular. Exhausted, he pulled out and collapsed next to her, laying on his back. His arm snaked around her and pulled her chest to his. He smiled at Riza before he leaned down to pick up the covers, pulling them up and covering their sweaty bodies. They were both basking in the glory of after-sex.

He was the first to ruin the silence.

" I hope you know you aren't leaving my side."

" _Never_."

She snuggled into his chest and stared up at him. Was this what it was like to truly love somebody?

" Roy, how come you had a lot of dates but came after me? Was this your first time or have you done this before?"

" Dates my ass. They were excuses to go home. I needed to practice how I would approach _you_, Riza. Not some skimpy girl I just happened to pick up. And yes, it was my first time. Why ruin it for the both of us if it wasn't?"

She chuckled and placed her left hand in his hair, massaging his scalp. He groaned and leaned his head into her hand.

" I love you, Riza."

Riza looked at him with a confused look before it softened.

" I love you too."

Soon after they had stared at each for a couple more minutes, they had fallen asleep. Together. In the arms of their lovers. Not once regretting what had happened tonight. This was the best feeling to have ever been given to a person. _True love_.

* * *

The next morning, Riza was forced awake by Roy mumbling in his sleep. Giggling quietly, she placed her hand on his chest and patted it. She wanted to see how heavy a sleeper he was. As a reaction, his arm around her squeezed her impossibly closer and his other hand reached up to his chest and grabbed her hand. She immediately knew her answer. Sighing, he opened his eyes and smirked at her.

" You'll never learn, Riza. I am not a heavy sleeper. The slightest movement around me wakes me up. You putting your hand on my chest woke me up before you even patted me."

She blushed, knowing full well that there would be consequences to her actions. The Colonel _always_ had consequences. If she turned a report in late, he would punish her by making her standing guard outside his office door, pushing her work even further into being late. If she made a smart remark to one of his comments, he would punish her by making her clean the kitchen with the ladies that worked in there. There was always something to punish her with. Some things better than others.

He kissed her forehead and released her, sitting up. He stretched his arms before scratching his chest and getting to the edge of the bed to pull on his shorts. Not his pants. Just his shorts. He looked at the time and saw that his shift started in an hour and Riza's started at the same time. Determined to make some progress, he grabbed his clothes and kissed her forehead one last time before pulling on his clothes, except for his tuxedo, leaving the white shirt on and leaving her home. Before he left the room, he looked at her one last time.

" Don't be late for work."

Then, he shut the door to her bedroom and left her house completely. She felt alone but knew she would see him at work. It was a good feeling. She got out of bed and decided to take a shower and change her clothes. She didn't need Roy's scent all over her when she got to work. It wouldn't lead to a very _pleasant_ conversation.

After she was ready, she checked the clock to see that her shift was in 20 minutes. Which was plenty of time for her to get there. Deciding to leave now, she headed out of the house, Black Hayate on his leash as she left her house, closing and locking the door before she left. Today was going to be..._interesting_. She headed down the usual alleyway to work. After about 15 minutes, she had finally gotten to the building and gotten Black Hayate in his room, remembering to actually close and lock it today.

Breda and Havoc came down the hall and stopped when they saw Riza, smiling brightly at her. She curiously looked at them before getting suspicious. It was weird. They never freaked her out this much. Was she becoming paranoid or have these two turned idiotic? Or 'more' idiotic, in her opinion.

" What are you boys up to?"

" The Colonel asked to bring you to the office. He says he needs to talk to you."

She shrugged and followed the two. They seemed really happy today. Almost as happy as Roy when he had told her about their date together. She had gotten riled up at him for nothing. Nothing at all. It was pretty embarrassing.

When they opened the doors to his office, they shoved her in and closed the door, holding it from the outside. There stood Roy, coyly smiling at her. He coaxed her over with a nod of his head, his arms outstretched. She smiled and walked towards him before jumping into his arms, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist before releasing her as Breda and Havoc came in with Fury tailing them.

Riza stood next to his desk and looked at the men. Great, another ranting session. _Just_ what she needed this morning. Especially, since she was in a good mood. They were going to put a damper to it because they couldn't just enjoy being an officer. Was it really that hard to like your job? Maybe she liked it more than others because she could shoot people on and off command.

Or, maybe she liked it because she could be next to her lover, Roy Mustang; The Flame Alchemist. She smiled at him before turning around to look at the paperwork on her desk. Hey, she was going to use her desk today! _Not cool_. She needed a good forehead to desk action and all the paperwork was in the way. Then, something made her yelp in surprise.

Roy _smacked her butt_, sending her jumping closer to her desk. Fury, Breda and Havoc both stared at the two, knowing fully well that this was only the beginning. They still didn't know what was going on. She turned on her heel and stared at him with shock before letting her muscles relax and sighing. That was _her_ Roy. She gave him a knowing smirk before looking at him with a spark in her eye.

...

...

...

" I'm still going to shoot you in the ass."

* * *

Just something I thought of. This is put up for my bestest friend, Kierra! *huggles*

Well, I hoped you liked it!

If you give me enough reviews, I promise to make a spicy chapter for it!

Spicy= More lemon, more fluff, more danger, more guns!

All you gotta do is give me some reviews.~Haku

**Disclaimer- I do not own or claim FullMetal Alchemist as my own. Any characters from that Anime belong to its rightful owner.**


End file.
